Leticia Draculair/Ruby Dimension
Leticia Draculair is the Primary Antagonist introduced in Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era. She is one of the Demon Lord more commonly known as "The Vampire", due her status is a rare pure-blood Vampire of her own race. Etymology :Leticia : Is a Spanish form of Letitia. From the Late Latin name Laetitia which meant "joy, happiness". This was the name of an obscure saint, who is revered mainly in Spain. It was in use in England during the Middle Ages, usually in the spelling Lettice, and it was revived in the 18th century. :Draculair : Derived from the Vampire known as Dracula. Appearance Leticia is a petite figure with long blonde hair with curls at the ends. Tied by a ribbon in the form of a huge black bow, it is also bestowed with a function besides the obvious of holding the hair in place. Her blonde bangs covers her forehead and also frames her petite face. Pale skin and red eyes, typical of a vampire, Leticia is considerably short, barely just around the same height as Millay but a bit shorter. Leticia's outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. Leticia also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit. Leticia can also take on another, taller and more mature form that turns her into a true and pure blooded vampire, which considerably stronger than her normal form. However, requires Leticia to remove her ribbon; therefore, the ribbon acts as the device which seals her into that child-like form. Personality Leticia is a quiet and reserved girl, preferring to go with the flow rather than assert herself. Leticia is someone who can make decisions calmly. She is normally soft spoken when in her younger form, but in her Alternate form as an Adult she is more outspoken and shows her emotions more clearly. She is quite prideful in her status as a vampire and Demon Lord, though was willing to discard everything for the sake of her friends. Leticia showed her gratitude to the 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps by accepting their offer as the Symphogear users' helper. Leticia actually approved Lynné her skills and talents as a Natural Attuned to the Symphogear, so she more likely will attached to Lynné more than the others. History Background Leticia became one of the Demon Lord Alliance after her strength was been approved. Leticia also met, Shiroyasha, Sandora and Black Percher. Leticia had owned many Gifts as her status worthy becoming a Demon Lord. List of Appearances Biography Abilities & Powers As a pure-blooded vampire, she can control darkness and is able to Gift others with the Gift of Vampirism, allowing a person to become a Demonic Species. However she still retains the overall weakness of the vampire race, that being the sun's rays. However, she was able to stay under the sun at the beach with the others because there's a vast barrier above the Little Garden. Leticia possesses a strength that surpasses most humans and a combat ability that has been honed for over one thousand years. She is skilled in swordsmanship and utilizing a lance. * of Vampire - Details are unknown, but the Lord of Vampire is a Gift that contained a portion of Leticia's soul. It was shown that her power could control darkness and she was able to control the roots of a vampiric tree, create powerful gust of wind, form angel-like wings behind her back, summon her lance at will, and even grant the Gift of Beastification to others. Demon Lord - the deity endowed with a special privileged status and a huge amount of spiritual energy. Demon Lord is conceptually impossible to win without having the power to destroy stars. * Divine resistance - according to the nature of its essence and huge levels of spiritual powers, the demon lords have a strong resistance to all forms of natural and supernatural influences. * Physical Invincibility - being materialized concepts demon lords can not be destroyed by conventional physical attacks such damage caused to them is insignificant and irrelevant. * Astral manipulation - the ability to allow demon lords to work on the spiritual and astral level, which allows them to do damage to another Lord, which are immune to ordinary physical attacks ignore the intangibility and enjoy the spiritual senses. Demon Lord is also endowed with the ability to convert their own spiritual powers into pure destructive energy. Quotes Gallery Leticia Draculea.png|Full Body View of Child Form Leticia-Adult.png|Leticia Adult - Source Leticia-Profile.jpg|Leticia Anime Mug Shot Leticia-02.jpg|Leticia with Wings Leticia ready.jpg|Leticia getting ready to attack Leticia-Alternate Close.JPG|Leticia's Mug Shot in Adult Form Leticia-AlternateClose.jpg|Leticia in her Adult Form Leticia-Sandora-Pest.jpg|Leticia, Sandora and Pest (Black Percher) 2016-03-04 15'54'05.jpg|Leticia stabbing Pest 2016-03-04 15'55'03.jpg|Leticia Astonished 2016-03-04 15'55'34.jpg|Leticia began to fade 2016-03-04 15'55'12.jpg|Leticia and Pest... Leticia-Full.jpg|Anime Leticia Full Body view Leticia-Full02.jpg|Leticia Full Body View with Wings Leticia-Alternate.jpg|Adult Leticia Full Body view Trivia * Leticia is a character originated from Mondaiji-Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu-yo?. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Demon Lords Category:Ruby Dimension